


turn around

by tiniestawoo



Series: teen wolf tumblr drabbles and ficlets [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestawoo/pseuds/tiniestawoo
Summary: written for the prompt: Scott and the rest trying to survive S4, 5, and 6 after Stiles doesn't survive the bite and the Nogitsune, so basically them losing Allison, Aiden and Stiles(this is not a rewrite of three seasons of the show in 500 words, but a glimpse inside Scott’s head if killing the nogitsune had also killed Stiles.)
Relationships: Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Series: teen wolf tumblr drabbles and ficlets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896046
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	turn around

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted [here.](https://tiniestawoo.tumblr.com/post/623670451299811328/turn-around-564-words-gen-major-character)

  
At first, Scott was too distracted by the still-strange taste of someone else’s blood in his mouth to notice the strange... _hissing_ sound that was coming from the floor. He was wiping void!Stiles’s blood from his mouth and watching Isaac capture the Nogitsune’s fly form in a jar when Kira gasped his name. **  
**

He hadn’t even managed to turn all the way around when Lydia’s scream pierced the air – and nearly his eardrums. His hands flew up to cover his ears as he completed the turn, locking eyes with Lydia as the noise came to a close and tears formed in the corners of hers. He was still frozen, still confused, and then he looked down. 

Despite the scream, and the thump of Kira collapsing back against the wall with a pained wail, it still took a precious few seconds for everything to _register._

Behind him there was a pile of ash and clothing where a 1000-year old trickster spirit had been inhabiting his best friend.

In front of him there was a mirroring pile of ash and clothing. 

Suddenly a rapid beating encompassed all of Scott’s senses. It got faster and faster and he could feel his chest heaving and he realized that it was his heartbeat in his ears. His bottom lip quivered as he tried desperately to grasp for a thought, a word, _anything_ to make sense of what he’s looking at.

Instead, what comes out of his mouth is a broken, “no.” His knees crack on the school floor as he fists his hands in the limp, dusty clothes where a moment ago his best friend had stood. “No, _Stiles_ , no!”

Vaguely, in the background, he hears a howl of agony as Ethan cries out for his brother. He hears the whimpers of Kira to his right and Lydia in front of him. He hears Isaac’s shaky, inconsistent breathing behind him. 

There was a time, a hazy time now, when he’d first become a werewolf and he’d learned how to _listen_. One of the first things he’d really focused on had been the hummingbird heartbeat of his best friend. He’d been fascinated by the too-fast beat, whether it was caused by anxiety or his ADHD medication or just inherent to who Stiles was as a person.

Who Stiles was as a person. The finality of that verb _ached._

Scott looked up from where his hands were grasping the clothes. He looked at Lydia, looked at Kira, spun around to look at Isaac, whose hands are gripped so tightly on the wooden jar holding the Nogitsune that Scott is worried he’s going to snap it. His eyes kept searching, keep looking, and when he realized _who_ he was looking for he froze, tried to suck in a stuttered breath but failed.

 _She wasn’t there_. Allison Argent would never be there again. Stiles Stilinski would never be there again. 

Suddenly, there was not enough air in the entire world for Scott to draw a breath. He looked helplessly at Kira, at Lydia, at Isaac. He grabbed at his own chest, willing air to go into his lungs but unable to find it.

They were _gone._

Out of the corner of his eye as the world around him went black he saw the shadowy form of Derek Hale enter the school, and in an echo of his own sentiment, a shattered, “No.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [Tumblr!](https://tiniestawoo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
